


Madness

by hazard0us



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an accident that leaves him almost on the brink of death. The pack barely getting to him. Basically, this story is about Stiles not realizing how important he is to the pack and the pack has to let him know. Especially when they almost lose him. Implied Sterek, but mainly puppy pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd so mistakes are all my own. Comments much and always appreciated.

"Dude, you seriously need to think about remodeling this place," Stiles said as he got off his jeep and walked towards the rest of the pack. Derek growled at him, but he didn't push him up against a tree trunk or anything so Stiles being Stiles kept going. "I mean there's nothing wrong with it. Other than the fact that the walls are coming down and the roof might collapses and that is has no furniture or indoor plumbing. But like other than that yea it's totally okay," he stopped abruptly as the alpha took a step forward.

"Stiles," he growled again.

"Okay shutting up. God. You don't have to be such a sour wolf," he said flailing his arm at the man.

The pack snickered and Lydia took a step towards Stiles with her arms raised and her big green eyes shining brighter than any stars Stiles has ever seen. He smiled and opened his arms wide. Her petite body filled in and as he brought her in closer, he took in her scent of flowers and some kind of fruit. Stiles and Lydia eventually became friends since her and Jackson were bitten. He still loves her, but in a brotherly sort of way. Also, Lydia loves a Stilinski hug.

"Hey you," she said snuggling deeper into his chest, "I've missed you," and my gosh so did Stiles.

It has been a week since he came out of the hospital. The first three days were based on his treatment the rest on recovery. His dad didn't allow any visitors until he was sure Stiles was fully recovered, and he even threatened to use his gun on anyone who disobeyed. He was about to reply when he suddenly felt another pair of arms around him and then another.

Next thing he knew he was on the floor of the woods with not one, but six werewolf puppies on top of him. Okay that was just weird in Stiles' opinion. He was used to Scott and Lydia tackling and sometimes the occasional Allison, but never in a million light years would he have expected Jackson or Boyd to squeeze the life out of him. Not only were they squishing him, but oh my God were they _sniffing_ him? He felt gentle touches and brushes alongside his neck and down his abs.

"Umm guys not to ruin the moment or anything, but are you guys sniffing me? And Jesus what the heck guys, you came to visit me in the hospital. I get it we haven't seen each other in a week but seriously? I mean I'm not complaining I totally get it. You guys realized how awesome I am and how clueless you'd be without me but-" he stopped and looked up.

Derek was leaning against the tree and he was smiling. Not only that, but the big bad alpha was _laughing_.

"Oh my God. You can smile? What is this? I need to record this. Let me get my cellphone you guys. Derek Alpha Hale is actually showing emotion," he stuttered in between sniffs.

Derek stopped laughing, but Stiles could still see a hint of smile on his handsome and usually dark face.

He tried getting up, but they pushed him back down and it was totally not because they were all stronger than him but it was unfair fight. Okay and maybe because they were all stronger than him... Still.

"Uh guys- I don't know if this is a pack thing, but I really need to get up. No seriously I think I feel something crawling up my leg. It might be a poisonous spider or something," he didn't think they would listen and he was right.

"Hey big ol' Alpha! Get your puppies off of me, yea?" He tried wiggling out of their grasp, but they only gave a faint growl and grabbed him tighter.

"Haha I don't know Stiles. I think it's sort of cute?" The alpha smiled again making Stiles' stomach flip. Damn it, Derek with his gorgeous face and gorgeous body and his stupid gorgeous smile.

"Oh seriously? You have a sense of humor? You couldn't have picked a better timing there, buddy," Stiles said.

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?" Scott asked but his voice was muffled by Stiles neck.

Stiles sighed. Sometimes his best friend really was a puppy. "Okay, last chance get off the human before you squish him... To death!" He knew he probably exaggerated at the last part, but hey it worked.

They reluctantly rolled off him and he stood up shaking leaves and twigs out of his hair and clothes. He pouted seeing as it was an impossible task, so he just decided he'll shower again later. Stiles looked up surprised to be able to hear the wind and the animals in the woods.

The pack was staring at him with puppy dog eyes and even the big alpha had a look of sincerity (maybe?) okay, this was getting annoying. Why were they looking at him as if he could disappear at any moment- which Stiles actually thought would be a good idea. He pulled his shoulders back and looked at each of their faces.

"Okay, I uh… I think I'll be going now. I mean not because I want to, but my dad is umm. Waiting for me. Yeah he doesn't want me out too late because of you know the incident that was sort of-" he stopped at the sudden scoff from Boyd, "okay that was the reason I ended up in the hospital." He finished.

He didn't want to bring up the accident because he was scared of the expressions or answers he would get. Then again, he didn't expect any maybe just from Scott and Lydia because they were probably the only people who cared. He never complained though, since he knew he wasn't exactly pack being human and all. Also, he couldn't avoid the fact that his constant babbling annoyed everyone except his two friends. So Stiles was dead on sure that the pack hated him especially their big bad alpha. He quietly walked to his jeep and drove away not once hearing from anyone to stop and come back.

Once Stiles was in the comfort of his bedroom with a plate full of hot pockets he rethought of this situation. He hadn't known what to expect when Scott told him to go to Derek's house, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Actually he expected it to go a lot worse like a lot, lot, lot, lot times three worse. He expected the pack except for Scott and maybe Lydia that they didn't want him around anymore. He would have understood given the fact that the accident was definitely enough reason for them to be like- okay Stilinski that's the last straw.

Stiles contemplated the situation and now that he thinks about it that's probably what they did. It made sense the puppy pile being like a goodbye hug and him leaving without any protest really made it clear. Well, it was a lot nicer than Stiles would have expected.

He let the thought sink in and when the finality of his situation hit him he choked back a sob. That's it. Stiles wouldn't have to do any more meaningful research. He wouldn't have to deal with Erica and Jackson's stupid and sharp comments. He wouldn't have to worry about them all getting hurt. Well, he'll still worry about them because whether they knew it or not they had a special place in his heart.

They had made him feel like he was a part of something like he belonged and since his mom died he really needed that. And now that's its gone he. Well, he didn't know now. He let out a raspy breath and unclenched his fist. He wasn't even aware he was gripping the sheets of his bed. He stood up and placed the full plate of hot pockets on his desk. He had lost his appetite along with everything else he had loved. Now, he really only had his dad, and don't get Stiles wrong he loved his dad but it wasn't - didn't make him feel complete. He laid on his bed with tears streaming down his face and went into a sweet and terrible sleep.

The next day he decided to stay inside and work on homework. Since he had no responsibilities or friends now he might as well get the work done that he missed, and he might gain extra points when school started again after break. It's not like Stiles needed the extra points, but he needed something to occupy his mind. Stiles jumps his way down the stairs only to find that his dad already left for his morning shift. He cooked himself a pretty large breakfast since he didn't eat last night (freaking werewolves not even in his life anymore and they still deprive him of his one true love) and went around the house checking everything was closed and locked.

Back inside his room all full and focused- _really_ focused since he doubled his dose on Adderall – because he can do that now without having any complaints or fuss about how it affected his smell and it's not good for him yada yada. He placed his headphones in and turned up the music then he got up and locked his window and closed the shades. He would be completely focused and hopefully get through the dog pile of homework he h- oh God. Dog pile. Had it really only been yesterday that they had hugged him goodbye? Stiles felt the threat of new tears and the piercing sting of pain trying to swallow his chest. No. He will do homework and listen to music and no one will bother him.

_No one._

* * *

 

Stiles jumped, but he totally didn't make a girlish yelp. He paused his music. Is he going crazy or did he seriously hear a tap on his window followed by his name? After about two minutes of thinking it over he got up and opened the shades. He let out a humorless laugh.

There was no one there just the dark silhouettes of the trees. He took a breath and let out a little gasp. The breeze smelled musky and wood-y, but that's how outside is supposed to smell, right? It's not supposed to remind him of a sour and angry and lonely and extremely hot alpha. He shouldn't even be thinking of Derek because there was an extremely high chance that Derek wasn't thinking of him. He closed his window and slid down the wall of his room his trembling hands finding their way to his head.

The next few days passed pretty much the same as the day before. The only things different would be the food he ate, the clothes he wore, and the work he did. You want to know what else stayed the same? His phone. No new messages. No missed calls. Nada. Zip. The only thing that was different were the nightmares.

Each night they would get worse and worse. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing that bloody hand or those pale-blue eyes. Stiles deprived himself from sleeping. Heck he did everything humanly possible to not go to sleep. He was fighting a war with the goddess of darkness and she always won, and each time she would refresh the moments and make him live it out longer.

Stiles didn't want to see himself in the mirror. The faces his dad makes already tell him it's bad, but to make it worse his eyes told Stiles it was horrible. He could imagine what he looked like. Deep dark circles around his eyes boarding them in like a mask he couldn't take off. His clothes were sagging because his eating habits were off. The only thing Stiles ate double of were his pills.

Still he smiles every morning and every afternoon when his dad was home. Passing off as the bubbly kid who can never shut up, but each day and each nightmare was slowly and painfully taking that kid away. Stiles didn't even feel anymore. He stopped getting the agonizing pain of having been kicked out of the pack. He didn't even care anymore to be honest.

Stiles was numb and he honestly didn't know what the fuck was going on anymore. The nightmares were now eating him up even when he was awake. Hallucinations, strange noises, the screams. Oh God the screams. The screams were terrible, but the hallucinations (or at least he hopes that's what they are) are even more so.

No, definitely more so.

The worst one so far was of his dad. He was drunk and unhappy you could see it in his eyes. He was yelling at Stiles. Telling Stiles it was his fault his mother died, and his fault that he was dying. He was telling him things that Stiles already knew. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He was slowly losing touch with reality. Slowly losing his reign on himself. He was like a timing bomb and at any moment he would explode. Disappearing from this nasty cruel world forever.

_Tick-tock._

* * *

 

 _Shit, why is it so cold? I should have brought another coat_ , he thought.

Stiles was running like crazy through the thick forest. He didn't know what time it was only that it was late. He didn't care. His dad had the night shift today and won't be getting home until twelve o'clock tomorrow. Stiles didn't know why he exactly decided to come to the forest where the accident happened. All he knew was that he had to get out of the house and get some fresh air, but he didn't know why he came to this place exactly.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew Derek and the pack wouldn't be in this part of the woods. Maybe it was because all he could see in his head was the blood and hear the screams, so he came out here to see it blood-free and filled with the sounds of nature. He stopped in the middle of the two rocks were the most blood came out. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees and let the waves of pain hit him again. He wasn't trying to torture himself, but Stiles believed if he finally relived the accident- all of it instead of just parts then maybe it will give him some closure.

At least he hoped. He closed his eyes and braced himself. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever you want- I won't give it to you. I won't tell you where they are, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you hurt them," he stumbled out. The girl smiled flashing her white teeth.
> 
> "Oh, honey. I already have what I want. It's you," she said. Stiles hesitated. What the hell was she going to gain with him? She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, you are so obtuse. Hurting your precious dogs physically would be fun, but it wouldn't hurt them much and it wouldn't kill them. Unless I wanted to, but those bastards don't deserve to get off so easily," she said wrapping her hands around Stiles' shirt. She hauled him up and then placed her hands around his neck. Shoving him against a tree trunk and continued, "No, no, they deserve to feel the pain I do. And what more could hurt them by using their only prized possession? And my God am I lucky that it's a human," she laughed bitterly. Goosebumps began to flood down Stiles' body and he shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again wasn't beta'd and let me add this was my first work. Comments much appreciated.

 

**"Derek! Derek, answer ur frckn phone! This is an emergency!"**

Derek groaned as he read the text message from Scott. What could possibly be going on at three o'clock in the morning? He unlocked his phone and blinked a couple times. His phone was full of messages and missed calls not just from Scott, but from all of his pack including Allison. He huffed and read the next message from Lydia.

" **Derek wth. Answer your phone. Stiles is missing,"** Derek paused.

Stiles was  _missing,_ and he was here sleeping. He didn't bother reading the rest of the messages and drove straight to Stiles' house were he knew his pack would be. He was right they were all crowded in Stiles' room even Sheriff Stilinski was with them.

"Oh God, Derek. Please tell me my son was with you this whole time and he will come barging in at any moment, please," the sheriff said. Derek took in the man. His soft features of his face, but the sadness and love in his eyes made Derek look away. He shook his head not being able to speak because he was wishing that this was all a joke and his pack just wanted him to come over and tell Stiles the truth. A couple of minutes passed before the sheriff walked out the room with his phone in hand calling his deputies and organizing a search party. Derek turned towards the group of distress teenagers and asked what had happened.

"Well, I came in at nine to check in on him like I do every night and I thought he was, okay. He was sleeping and I thought about waking him up because God, Derek he's been miserable these past few days and I don't know why. I just wanted to curl up with him and ask him and just be there," Scott stuttered out. Derek could see the tears threatening to come out and was about to step out and put his arm on his shoulder, but Allison beat him to it. He looked at her gratefully as she brought in the strong and caring wolf.

Derek knew why Scott hadn't gone in and hug Stiles. They all knew why and it wasn't because they didn't  _want_  to. It was because they wanted to keep him  _safe_. The accident had nearly taken Stiles away from them all, and they couldn't bare it if he was gone. Derek looked up as Lydia and Erica took a step towards him. Both looked like they were on the brink of tears. Lydia actually looked like she had been crying before Derek got there. Her big green eyes were rimmed red and her mascara was dripping down her rosy cheek.

"Derek, please we need to find him. We all tried scenting him, but. But the. The," she couldn't continue for a wave of tears sputtered through her and Jackson raced to catch her before she could fall to the ground. She clung to him and sobbed. Boyd was curled up next to Isaac and offered his arm to Erica who was also tearing up.

"The rain drowns out his scent, but you already knew that. Where could he be? I swear he better not be trying anything stupid," Isaac finished for Lydia. He tried to sound calm and his joke would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that they all knew Stiles actually might.

They've been watching him this whole week. Just watching and it has been so heartbreaking for all of them especially Derek. How many times had they seen and heard their friend in distress and crying out, and they couldn't do anything for fear that they would hurt him more or even worse have him reject them. Many times his wolves including Jackson and Boyd had come to Derek's with tears in their eyes and couldn't even choke out their report.

They thought leaving Stiles alone and letting him believe he was out of the pack would help him get better, but he had only gotten worse. Many times Derek had to intervene because Erica, Lydia, or Scott almost broke through his window. He was grateful that Stiles always had his headphones in or he would have heard the howls the teenagers gave when being ripped from his window. It hurt Derek too, but he had better control than they did.

"I just wished we could know what could be going through his mind! Maybe then we would have known what to do or at least why he was dead this whole week," Boyd piped up. Derek nodded and looked at Allison for she seemed to be the most in control, but he could hear her heart pounding and knew she wasn't okay, but at least she could probably finished telling him what happened. She nodded knowing what he was asking.

"So anyways we left at ten when we saw Jackson's car ready to take the next shift and then we heard Stiles scream. The three of us raced into the house and saw Stiles huddled in the corner of his room. He looked terrified and tears were coming down his face and oh my God I wanted to go over there and hug him, but I didn't. None of us did. We hid and made sure he didn't see us. Thirty minutes later he finally relaxed and fell asleep. Jackson went over and placed him in his bed. We left at around eleven because we thought he would be sleeping like he usually does," she said her voice barely cracking. She was pretty strong for a human. Derek would have to tell her one of these days. His thought was interrupted by Scott who seemed to have regained control.

"Maybe if we wouldn't have left he would still be here. We could have stopped him! Or maybe if you would have just  _let us_ in and try to comfort him we would have saved ourselves all the agony of seeing him like that. This is all your fault! You should have let me be there! All of us! Including you! Stiles needed us, no he  _needs_ us. We don't know what the hell happened to him that night, Derek. Doesn't that kill you? It fucking kills me," the teenager sputtered. Anger replacing sadness. Derek looked around the room and saw his pack had stopped crying and were nodding silently except for Lydia.

"It bothers all of us, Scott. Okay? Not just you! You don't think I lie awake at night thinking how if we hadn't gotten there in time Stiles would be gone? You don't think I cry every time I see his face or something that reminds me of him and think back to how we found him? There was blood everywhere.  _His_ blood. Damn it, Scott! I was the first one who found him!I was lucky Erica and Boyd got there when they did. If they hadn't I don't know if I would have contained myself. I just wanted to  _kill_ all of them. I didn't care if I was outnumbered," Lydia said her green eyes flashing. Derek stepped in before they all wolfed out.

"Enough. We all care and we all decided to do this, Scott. It's been hell for all of us.  _All of us._ But right now it's not the time to play the blame game. We need to find him. Have you guys tried contacting him? Has he answered?" Derek said sounding more in control than he actually felt. They all nodded and sunk back at the sound of their alpha. Even Allison seemed more in control of herself.

"We've been texting and calling him like crazy. At first he just wouldn't answer then the calls would lead directly to voicemail. He turned his phone off," Erica said. Derek looked over at her. She hadn't spoken since he got there, and she looked like hell. They all did. What were they still doing here? They were wasting time! They needed to start looking for Stiles. He saw his pack nod, knowing what he was thinking, but just like Derek they didn't know where to start. Then it hit him. Even though he couldn't see he knew his eyes had just flashed that alpha red.

"He's at the site of the accident," he said sounding so sure that no one questioned him. God if he knew Stiles he knew he would be there trying to erase whatever nightmare had happened to him there.

It has been an hour since the pack left Stiles' house. They've been searching frantically through the woods and still no luck. To be completely honest they didn't even  _know_ where the accident was. They're not completely sure and with rain drowning out any trace of scent, well they were hopeless. Still, they didn't give up. Derek sighed and closed his eyes, "Stiles, where are you? Please, come back to us," he said aloud.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Isaac says walking up next to him. The rest of the pack filed in around him. By the way their heads were hanging down Derek could tell that they hadn't had any luck either.

"Try calling him again?" Erica piped up her hazel eyes widening up at Derek. He nodded his head. The pack called and called again, but still no answer from Stiles. Apparently he still had his phone off.

"We'll just keep searching. We can't give up," Scott said reaching up and pulling at his full head of curls. Allison patted his back and nodded as she bit her lip. They were cold and tired, but Derek knew he was right. He didn't think Allison should stay because unlike them she might get sick, but he knew there was no use in saying it. She would just shake her head and tell him she had every right to look for Stiles as they did. Luckily, the rain has slowed down to a drizzle and things were slowly clearing up including their sense of smell.

"We got this, you guys. See things are clearing up, and it's still pretty early," Boyd said encouragingly as he looked at Derek. He swears that this kid could read Derek's mind because that was along his train of thought.

"We'll find him, you'll see," Lydia added putting her tiny hand on Derek's shoulder. He looked down into her beautiful green eyes filled with hope and she smiled at him. Derek could see why Stiles had a huge crush on her for so long. The girl was beautiful and she sure as hell was a genius. Ugh.  _Stiles._  He looked at the pack and shook his head. They took off in different directions and began their search once again.

* * *

Stiles shuddered and it was not because he was cold. He looked up at the moon, who was barely showing her beautiful face. His eyes were hurting and his face was frozen. God, Stiles doesn't even know how much he had cried. I guess crying was an understatement. Stiles balled, sobbed, no he ugly-sobbed-balled-and-made-noises-that-weren't-human, yea I think that covers it. His hands were still wrapped around his knees and he was thinking about turning his phone on again when he heard it. The sound of leaves crunching. Stiles stilled. He turned in the direction of the noise and almost started sobbing all over again. His mouth tasted vile.

"Hello, Stiles," she said stepping closer to him. Stiles scrambled to his feet or tried to actually. His feet were asleep and his legs were frozen. He stumbled back on the ground. The girl had taken the opportunity to close the distance between them.

Stiles closed his eyes, but he could still feel her standing over him. "Long time no see, baby. How have you been?" she said her tone mocking him. He opened his eyes knowing he would be face to face with those pale blue eyes. Stiles let out a little sob, but stood his ground. If he was going to die then he'll die with dignity.

"Whatever you want- I won't give it to you. I won't tell you where they are, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you hurt them," he stumbled out. The girl smiled flashing her white teeth.

"Oh, honey. I already have what I want. It's  _you,"_ she said. Stiles hesitated. What the hell was she going to gain with him? She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, you are so obtuse. Hurting your precious  _dogs_ physically would be fun, but it wouldn't hurt them  _much_ and it wouldn't kill them. Unless I wanted to, but those bastards don't deserve to get off so easily," she said wrapping her hands around Stiles' shirt. She hauled him up and then placed her hands around his neck. Shoving him against a tree trunk and continued, "No, no, they deserve to feel the pain I do. And what more could hurt them by using their only prized possession? And my God am I lucky that it's a  _human,"_ she laughed bitterly. Goosebumps began to flood down Stiles' body and he shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. They don't care about  _me,"_ he scoffed. "I'm not even in the pack anymore," he added. She laughed again and widened her eyes at Stiles.

"We'll see about that," she said before knocking him out. The last thing Stiles remembers was the sound of a distant and familiar howl.

 


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was behind him now and Stiles didn't have time to process what the object was when he screamed at the sudden pain burning on his back. She stood in front of him again twirling the object in her hand and smiling kindly at him. Then like a viper she pounced on him again and he screamed once more. She did it again, and again, and again.
> 
> When she finally seemed satisfied she backed away and picked up what looked like a recorder. She held it to her mouth and said something. Stiles' brain wasn't present enough to determine what it was she said. Tears were streaming down his face and he got the courage to look down at his stomach. He quickly and tightly closed his eyes as he took in the red and black marks on his skin.
> 
> "Stop. What are you doing? Why me?" he stuttered out.

Stiles woke up blurry eyed and dizzy. He shook his head then stopped. There was a sound of clinking metal. He stood there confused. Then he realized he wasn't actually  _standing_ ; his feet weren't touching the ground. He tried to move his head down, but when he couldn't he willed his gaze down.

He was about three feet off the ground and when he tried to scream he discovered that he was gagged with a dry cloth. Stiles struggle futilely.

The clinking metal noise continued and it was louder each time he squirmed. He looked up to find his hands were tied atop of his head and the clinking metal noise he had been hearing was actually the noise of shaking chains that hung him from the wall.

He gave up after a while and shuddered. He was so cold.

He looked down again and saw that his shirt was gone.

"Well, it's about time, sleeping beauty!" a cold and familiar voice said.

Stiles gasped or tried to, but then he choked back on the cloth.

He looked up and saw his reflection on a gigantic mirror. In all his commotion he hadn't seen it there. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw a black silhouette slipping out of the darkness. For a second he felt relived thinking it would be Derek, but then he remembered the voice.

She laughed and finally came out under the light, her pale blue eyes never leaving Stiles. He struggled harder at the sight of her, trying with all his might to release himself.

She shook her head and made a loud  _tsk_ ing noise. Then, like the cocky and crazy bitch she is, she brought her finger to her mouth and made a  _shushing_ noise.

"Baby, it's hopeless, so don't bother. But tell you what. I miss your lovely voice, so I'll take care of that horrible cloth," she said in a voice that sounded like a mother cooing to her baby. She reached up and roughly pulled down on the cloth.

"You crazy  _bitch,_ " Stiles said.

He didn't recognize the sound of his own voice. It sounded raspy and like it hadn't been used for days. She pouted and faked a look of hurt. Then she widened her eyes and pulled an expression of innocence. Her curly blonde hair raked down on Stiles' stomach as she leaned in closer to him

"Now, now that's no way to talk to a  _lady._ Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Oh, wait you don't have one," she smirked.

Stiles felt the anger coursing through his body and began again to struggle. He successfully managed to bump her, but she only laughed.

"Don't you  _fucking_ dare," Stiles gritted through his teeth before she was face to face with him.

Stiles didn't even see her grab the chair from the corner. He cursed under his breath and she smiled revealing her fangs.

"Hmm, you humans always manage to surprise me. Instead of asking  _how_ I knew you just tell me to shut up. Interesting. In a way, I should be flattered that you think so highly of me, and find me capable of doing anything, I guess."

She smiled sweetly again and gracefully jumped off the chair.

Stiles watched her as she  _danced_ – (she was definitely riding the crazy train) – around him and then grabbed a black circular object.

She was behind him now and Stiles didn't have time to process what the object was when he screamed at the sudden pain burning on his back. She stood in front of him again twirling the object in her hand and smiling kindly at him. Then like a viper she pounced on him again and he screamed once more. She did it again, and again, and again.

When she finally seemed satisfied she backed away and picked up what looked like a recorder. She held it to her mouth and said something. Stiles' brain wasn't present enough to determine what it was she said. Tears were streaming down his face and he got the courage to look down at his stomach. He quickly and tightly closed his eyes as he took in the red and black marks on his skin.

"Stop. What are you doing? Why me?" he stuttered out.

She looked at him again and tilted her head. She shook her head in shock and walked over to him.

"Oh Stiles. You are too cute. Really it hurts me to have to do this to you. Honest. And trust me if it wasn't for your pack I would totally be doing something else to those fine abs of yours."

Stiles hissed down at her and she laughed.

"Not to mention that you smell so  _good,_ " she added trailing a finger down the middle of his stomach.

"I thought vampires were prone to diseases being dead and all," he remarked sarcastically.

She laughed again and Stiles was really getting tired of hearing it. Stephanie Meier had apparently been right about vampires being undeniably perfect and very attractive, but just looking at her made him want to vomit.

"Oh sweetie, you really  _are_ a catch. No wonder those stupid dogs protected you so fiercely. But of course, you caring so much for them, you have to tangle yourself up in this. If it wasn't for you, Jeremy would still be alive," She added the last part with so much venom it made Stiles shiver. "I don't care what those  _Twilight_ books have you believing in, but there are no such things as vegetarian vampires," she said.

In all honesty, Stiles had hoped for that. Then he trembled again and more violently at the mention of Jeremy – the vampire who had first tried to attack Stiles. This seemed to displease the other vampire and in no time Stiles was screaming again at the sudden burning pain. This time she held out even longer and when she finally pulled it off, Stiles was gasping for air and sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"Please," he tried saying, "please stop. I… I don't know what you want, but I don't have anything, please," he quietly begged, knowing she could hear him.

He looked up in time to see her face mixed with regret and pain. It cleared in an instant and was replaced with rage. She gave him a very well-practiced  _psychotic_ smile.

"I thought we discussed this already.  _You_ are what I  _want._ I can hurt those wretched werewolves far more with you then I could possibly imagine. Any they made it so  _easy_  for me to get a hold of you, darling."

"How? What are you talking about? I thought we discussed  _this,_ " Stiles said with his usual hint of sarcasm He was seriously confused about this whole thing. What the hell what she getting at?

"We did discuss it, and that's exactly how this plan all started – by them letting you think you were out of the pack. Honestly, it was so good I almost believed it myself and left. Thank goodness I decided to check up on you, and saw them perched outside your window watching over you." She stopped, taking in Stiles' puzzled expression.

"They were… What?" he asked, fresh tears threatening in his eyes. His friends were watching over him, but if they were then why didn't they come  _in_ and help him? This information just filled him with rage. "Oh wow. Big deal they were  _looking_  out for me.  _Really?_ How is that important?" He scoffed and then laughed bitterly. The vampire just looked at him as if he were the stupidest person alive.

"Okay, love let me break it down for you since you clearly don't get it. After the night that they  _murdered_ my whole coven, you were on the brink of death," she paused maybe thinking that it would add suspense, and then out of nowhere she burned him again.

She was holding that small recorder again and it made Stiles ponder again at what the hell she was up to. She followed his gaze and then looked at him raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, relax! I'm getting to that part. My gosh, so impatient. Anyways! I followed them back to that shell they call a house, but I stayed far enough away to make sure they couldn't catch my scent and close enough to eavesdrop. They had decided that keeping you away would  _protect_  you," she laughed humorlessly and continued. "That alpha of yours sure is smart. He already had anticipated that I would want revenge, but would never attack a  _werewolf_ especially one with a pack. He knew keeping you around, the weakest of them all – and seriously, honey even that human girl is more of a danger to me than you are – would put you in harm's way. Of course they didn't know that they were basically serving you up on a silver plate ready for me to take a hold of you."

"Get to the fucking point," he glared at her.

"Right, well anyways. You were wrecked about being let go that it made it easier for me to let myself  _in,_ " she winked at him. Stiles was now more lost, if that was even possible. "I'll let you in on a little secret because I  _know_ you won't tell anyone"

Stiles gulped and tried to push back that pang of fear that was building up inside him at the implied threat from the vampire.

"The Stephanie chick was right about one thing. Some vampires are blessed with a gift. Wanna take a guess at what mine is?" she asked tapping the side of her head gently and smiling at him. It was a smile that, if they were under different circumstances, Stiles would have said was beautiful.

"A mind reader?" he asked trying to reel his brain into processing this.

"Sure, something like that, but I can do so much  _more_ ," she shrugged lightly.

Stiles contemplated this information for a while. What else could she have meant? What else is located in the brain that could have helped her? Stiles eyes widened, but he shook his head. It can't be possible, can it? Then again he didn't think werewolves and vampires actually existed, but he was proven so wrong. He looked up at her, his eyes questioning. She winked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"You can do something with a person's memory, can't you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mhmm you're on the right track, darling."

"Does that mean that you had something to do with why I kept remembering bits and pieces of," he swallowed, " _that_  night?"

She just looked at him – not giving a firm yes, but also not denying it. Stiles' breath began to come out in short gasps as he closed his eyes to try and relax, a familiar and bloody hand stretched out to him.

"No!" he yelped squirming in his chains. He blinked twice and the image was gone. The girl still stood in front of him examining her nails, completely oblivious to what had just happened to him. "So what do you want?" he finally managed after a couple of minutes.

"What I want is  _revenge,_ " she hissed.

Stiles finally understood what the recorder was for, and he also understood why his friends did what they did. But that didn't matter anymore. He had realized too late and now he would never be able to see any of their faces, or hold them when they needed to let out their feelings. He had now regained a new pang of fear, but it wasn't for himself. It was for his  _friends_ and his  _dad._ Oh my God. How were they going to react to all of this? His dad never even knew about his other life and he was probably going to blame Stiles' kidnapping on himself. Not only that, but Stiles was also thinking about how his friends and how they were going to try and do to save him.

"No,  _please._ Just kill me," he whispered looking at the vampire with pleading eyes.

"It hurts me to be doing this especially to someone like you, but they need to learn their lesson. They should have gotten rid of you a long time ago because based on your memories you have put them in more danger than safety. Still they kept you around. Once again I underestimate the power of human love. How pitiful," she replied looking disgusted.

"Aren't you doing this for love?" Stiles challenged. "The werewolves killed your  _whole_ coven and not to mention your  _lover._ Well, based on what I saw, you  _wished_ he was your lover. But he was too wrapped up in that pretty brunette to notice you," Stiles knew he was provoking her, but he didn't care. He was angry- no infuriated with this woman. She responded with burning Stiles several more times.

"You're actually making my job easier. They're going to love this. The sound of you screaming in agony," she said and then burned him again.

Stiles looked at the mirror in front of him and gasped. His body was bleeding and he had red/pink spots all over his stomach. He burned with pain and his skin seemed to be peeling off.

"Well, that's it for tonight," she said.

Before she left she slapped Stiles' stomach, making him scream again. He gritted his teeth together as she tapped the recorder again and winked.

Stiles was so tired- he felt his eyelids begin to droop. He felt something soft and wet press against his cheek.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Gloria walked outside of the warehouse and smiled.

She was right, the rain hadn't stopped pouring. Even with the boy's screams she had heard the  _pitter-patter_  of rain. Stiles was such and attractive and sweet boy, but hey a vampire's gotta do what a vampire's gotta do.

She paused. She hadn't even told Stiles her name. She made a mental note of telling him in their next  _session_.

She looked up at the sky and wish she had Beth right now, to tell her how long the rain would last. But Beth was dead. She calculated the number of clouds and the speed of the rain estimating it would hold for about forty minutes. Perfect.

She'd only need twenty minutes to get inside the town limits, five to place the recording device at the disposal of the werewolves, then another ten to leave if she ran fast.

She really wished she could stay and see their reactions when they watched the video, but she'd be able to see it on her next round when she enter one of their minds.

As she ran through the forest she pondered again why it was easier to enter the minds of the werewolves than it was to enter Stiles'. The only reason she'd gotten in was because he'd let his guard down with all the pain he felt after the pack let him go. It didn't really stand out because there were some minds that were harder to reach, and Stiles was a pretty special guy. She shook her head and kept running.

After about ten minutes her long blonde hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were clinging to her body. It didn't matter; she had a mission.

 _I won't let you down, Jeremy,_  she thought and ran faster down the highway.

Soon enough she was in the town limits of Beacon Hills. She made it a lot faster than she thought she could, and that was good. It meant more time to choose a setting.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander through the town to locate the werewolves.

It had been two days since she'd taken Stiles. The werewolves (and the townspeople) still hadn't given up.

She found them all with Stiles' dad at their home, and she couldn't resist a look-see. She quietly made her way to the house, but made sure it was an appropriate distance and took a hold of one of their minds. Scott.

Her mind quickly filled her in with information from Stiles' memory. Scott was his best friend (not a great one if you'd ask her) and probably one of the most drowned out person in the room other than the sheriff.

"It's been two God damn days! Where the hell is my son?" the sheriff exclaimed.

Through Scott's eyes she could see the man. His face was red from anger, but his eyes were sad.

"We'll find him, sheriff, don't worry. You know how Stiles is. He likes to worry us sick and then pop out of nowhere," a handsome boy with bright blue eyes and a mop of curly hair said.

Isaac, Stiles' memory helped again.

The sheriff gave a weak smile and nodded, but he still seemed unconvinced.

"Sheriff, you know Stiles. We know Stiles. He's strong and he's more cunning than anyone I know," a pretty girl with green eyes and red hair said. Strawberry blonde- her mind corrected her. She rolled her eyes and quickly placed the girl as Lydia.

"That's right. And if anyone can find a way to get out of a messy situation, it's Stiles," the human girl said- Allison.

The sheriff sighed, but then he gave the group a bright smile and chuckled. "You're all right, of course. That's my boy," he muttered walking out of the house and into his cruiser.

Two minutes after he was gone, the alpha- Derek spoke up. "Any luck?" he asked, his eyes looking pitiful.

Gloria almost laughed, but that would have blown away her cover.

The group of teenagers shook their heads.

They all looked like hell; no they looked worse than that. She didn't feel any pity for them, though. They looked bad, but not as bad as Stiles had that whole past week. Not even remotely close. She felt like they deserved it for hurting Stiles. Wait no,  _for killing_  her coven.

She shook her head and ignored the little voice in the back of her head. She let go of Scott's mind and raced towards the shitty house they would meet in. She placed the package with the recording device on a small battered table knowing they would see it as soon as they walked through the door. She stepped out into the merciless rain and ran back towards the warehouse, but not before making a quick stop.


	4. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was filled with Stiles' cries and screams.
> 
> "Please, please turn it off. I can't. Oh my God, please," Lydia said tears strolling down her cheeks. Derek looked up to check on Allison and Erica, their faces mimicked Lydia's.
> 
> Scott quickly grabbed Allison and held her tight while he quietly whined. Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia tighter and brought her in closer. Boyd and Isaac seemed to be carrying Erica while she sobbed hysterically. Derek thought he was going to start crying too, but then that feeling went away and was replaced with anger.
> 
> The scene changed again and this time it was zooming closer to Stiles' body. Derek almost vomited at the sight of the red/pinkish skin. Some of it was beginning to peel off.
> 
> "No," he heard Scott whisper.

Derek walked into the abandoned house trailed by the rest of the pack. It has been three days since Stiles was taken. Everyone in town was helping the search, but with no luck people began to give up. The sheriff had argued that it was still too early to lose hope.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paper being ripped.

"Uh, Derek," Derek turned to see Isaac holding a small device in one hand and an orange envelope in the other. He tensed already guessing what it was and what it contained.

The rest of the pack had stilled probably thinking the same thing he was. He quickly walked over to Isaac and gently removed the device from his grasp.

"Is there anything else in the envelope?" Scott asked walking slowly towards them. His feet seemed to drag as if he was carrying a heavy load and even though his face portrayed no emotion- Derek could hear the fast beating of his heart. Isaac shook his head and flipped the envelope down to prove his point.

"The scent is very faint. I can't quite catch it," Boyd said.

"Whoever it was that took Stiles made sure we couldn't pick up the scent," Lydia began walking slowly towards Derek, "That means our theory is right, and there could be survivors from the coven," she finished removing the device from Derek's hand.

"No, don't say that. It could be a coincidence. It was raining real hard last night, and that means it could be anyone," Allison said her voice sounding hopeful and calm, but anyone could see the fear in her eyes.

"Well, let's watch it," Jackson said carefully removing the video recorder from the Lydia's hand.

Everyone gathered around him as he opened it up. Derek took in a gulp of air and braced himself.

"We need to promise that we won't turn it off," Erica suddenly said. The werewolves turned to look at her and she nodded. "What if there's something important on it? Something that will help us find Stiles?" she added quickly.

"She's right. No matter what it is- we need to watch all of it, agreed?" Derek said looking around. They nodded their heads in unison. He turned back to Jackson as he pressed play.

The video began revealing Stiles. The group tensed. He seemed to be sleeping, but that's not what had their attention. Derek felt pain burn through his chest at the sight of Stiles. He was hanging from the ceiling with his hands and feet chained. He had no shirt and there was a huge purple bruise on his forehead.

"Oh my God," he heard Lydia whisper, but he quickly shushed her as Stiles slowly woke up.

Stiles looked dazed for a moment and then tried to look down. Seeing how he was chained up he began to struggle. He glanced up at his hands and tried to scream, but he couldn't for there was a dry cloth wrapped around his mouth, gagging him.

He felt Isaac press closer against him as they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, it's about time, sleeping beauty!" the voice said cheerfully. Jackson chose then to pause it.

"I've heard that voice before," he said. He shook his head and then turned to face them. "It's one of the vampires I'm sure of it," he said glumly.

"Keep playing it," Scott hissed at him. Jackson quickly turned back around and pressed play.

As the woman came into the light, Stiles began to struggle harder.

 _He recognizes her,_ Derek thought. He looked at Lydia and then at Erica who seemed to have realized the same thing.

"Baby, it's hopeless, so don't bother. But tell you what. I miss your lovely voice, so I'll take care of that horrible cloth," she said reaching up towards Stiles and yanking down the cloth.

"You crazy  _bitch,_ " he said his voice sounding raspy and barely audible. The woman then laughed, her back facing the camera. She spoke again.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to a  _lady._ Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Oh, wait you don't have one," she taunted.

"Don't you  _fucking_ dare," was Stiles' response. Derek could feel Scott's anger through their pack bond. He curtly nodded at Allison who was already placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned his view back towards the video.

The scene then changed to a different one. It was the same room and the same woman, but Stiles was-

"Oh. Oh no," Lydia stuttered. Derek placed a hand on her shoulder at the same time Jackson put his arm around her waist.

Stiles' stomach was  _burned._ He had about five red and black spots and tears were streaming down his face.

"How does it  _feel?_ " the woman asked. Derek guessed she was holding the device since her voice sounded louder and she was nowhere in sight.

The scene seemed to change again and Derek was now  _positive_  that the video had been edited. The woman had taken out scenes and was showing them only what she wanted them to see.

"Stop. What are you doing? Why me?" Stiles managed to ask.

They couldn't see her reaction, but they did hear her answer.

"Oh Stiles. You are too cute. Really it hurts me to have to do this to you. Honest. And trust me if it wasn't for your pack I would totally be doing something else to those fine abs of yours."

This caused a growl from everyone in the room except Allison, but her heart beat a little faster than before.

"Not to mention that you smell so  _good,_ " she added trailing a finger down the middle of Stiles' stomach.

"I thought vampires were prone to diseases being dead and all," Stiles said with that familiar tone of sarcasm that made Derek's stomach flip.

 _He was still holding on_.

"Oh sweetie, you really  _are_ a catch. No wonder those stupid dogs protected you so fiercely. But of course, you caring so much for them, you have to tangle yourself up in this. If it wasn't for you, Jeremy would still be alive," She said the last words with so much anger it seemed to send a shudder through Stiles. "I don't care what those  _Twilight_ books have you believing in, but there are no such things as vegetarian vampires," she added.

Then she pounced on Stiles and began to burn him repeatedly. The room was filled with Stiles' cries and screams.

"Please, please turn it off. I can't. Oh my God, please," Lydia said tears strolling down her cheeks. Derek looked up to check on Allison and Erica, their faces mimicked Lydia's.

Scott quickly grabbed Allison and held her tight while he quietly whined. Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia tighter and brought her in closer. Boyd and Isaac seemed to be carrying Erica while she sobbed hysterically. Derek thought he was going to start crying too, but then that feeling went away and was replaced with anger.

The scene changed again and this time it was zooming closer to Stiles' body. Derek almost vomited at the sight of the red/pinkish skin. Some of it was beginning to peel off.

"No," he heard Scott whisper.

Once again the scene shifted and it was showing Stiles' full body again. The woman was nowhere to be seen, but Derek knew she was close. A soft whimper escaped Isaac as Stiles looked directly into the camera. Stiles said something that they couldn't hear and Derek guessed it was probably something the vampire didn't want to share.

Stiles continued to stare at the camera and then he screamed. It was a horrible blood curdling scream that sent shivers up Derek's spine. Jackson almost dropped the camera and Lydia let out a loud 'no'. The vampire wasn't even touching him. What did she do that caused Stiles to scream like that?

"Is she. Electrocuting him?" Erica asked so quietly. Derek knew what she was thinking and that brought back his own memories of being tortured.

"I hope not," Boyd answered gently stroking her hair.

"I can't watch this. I can't see him getting hurt  _again_ and not being able to do anything," Erica said. Derek reached over Jackson's shoulder and paused the video.

He looked over at Boyd and Erica who were both now shedding tears. He felt his face soften as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"It's okay," he began his voice sounding more in control than he felt, "Stiles is strong. He can get through this," he said gently. They nodded once and wiped the tears from their face.

Derek was very proud of them. He knew this would be hard for all of them, but especially them. Since they had already experienced Stiles getting hurt and they couldn't do anything about it. He knew how much guilt they had every time they saw Stiles' face, but Stiles always assured them that it was okay.

He walked back over to Jackson and started the video again. Tears threatening his eyes as he thought of Stiles and the many times he's comforted them, but the one time he needed their comfort- they had failed him.

The scene continued as Stiles seemed to recover from whatever invisible damage the vampire bestowed upon him.

"So what do you want?" he croaked.

"What I want is  _revenge,"_ she said with a tone so chilling Derek felt goose bumps rise on his arms.

Stiles seemed to be thinking something. It was a while before he looked back into the camera. His expression seemed understanding like he had figured out something.

Stiles whispered something while looking at the vampire. His eyes looked cold and defeated. Derek couldn't make out the words he said, but it didn't matter for the image changed again.

Stiles was yelling something at her. Derek could tell by the way his face was composed and how he thrashed his body around, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. The vampire must have muted this part.

"No, Stiles don't," he heard Allison say, but of course it was hopeless.

The woman attacked him again and again. She didn't mute out Stiles' screams. Each time he yelled it was filled with more pain and more agony. The pack cringed with every scream.

Lydia dropped to her knees and began to sob hysterically. Erica and Boyd were covering their ears trying to drown out the sound. Allison ran out of the house and began screaming outside. Only Scott, Derek, Jackson, and Isaac were standing watching the remains of the video.

"Well, that's it for tonight," she said finally releasing Stiles of the burning object.

Derek took in Stiles' appearance. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and his chest. His once light-skinned abs were barely visible now. He was covered in black, red, and pink circles. Skin was coming off and in some parts were she had held it out longer- his skin was bubbling and oozing blood.

Before she left she slapped Stiles' stomach. Stiles let out another scream and then he seemed to grit his teeth. That was the last thing they saw before the camera turned black.

Jackson slowly put the camera on the nearest piece of furniture and silently made his way down to Lydia. He picked her up in his arms and then began to sob with her. Scott began to drag himself to the door, but Allison came in and met him halfway. He opened his arms and she fell in them. She was gently rubbing his back as Scott howled and cried.

Erica and Boyd were curled up against each other, their backs against the wall. Tears were streaming down their face and they were quietly repeating the words, "I'm sorry," over and over again. Isaac was on the floor next to Derek. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and was slowly rocking himself back and forth.

Derek was too numb to do anything. He couldn't accept what he just saw. He couldn't consider how much pain Stiles had probably endured and will endure if they didn't find him soon. He stilled and picked up the recorder. Suddenly, he let out a piercing howl.

"Fuck," he said throwing the device against the couch.

"What is it, Derek?" Lydia said in between sobs.

Derek looked down at the floor not being able to meet her gaze.

"I think I know why Stiles was yelling at her," he began.

"What do you mean?" he heard Boyd whisper.

"I mean, this," he said pointing to the video camera, "was only the beginning."

"What? No, how do you know that. You can't be sure," Erica said her voice trembling. She was shaking her head in denial.

"I  _am_ sure!" he roared. "The  _bitch_ wants revenge! What does she want revenge for, huh? Tell me, Erica," he screamed at her. She stood up her lips slightly trembling.

"She wants revenge because we killed her coven, her  _family,_ " Boyd answered standing up and taking Erica back in his arms. Derek nodded. The room was filled with silence as everyone took this in.

"She's going to use Stiles. To get to us," Lydia finally spoke the words that no one wanted to hear.

"No! We need to find Stiles. I am  _not_ letting my best friend go through so much pain again," Scott said letting go of Allison and marching up to Derek. "We're going to find him. No matter what it takes, and we're going to ask for help whether you like it or not," he said shoving a finger at Derek. Derek nodded as Scott looked around the room and got the confirmation he wanted.

"Let's hope we find him or get something to help us find him, before another video arrives," Derek answered. He looked up at the group of teenagers. They were no longer crying. Their pain had been replaced with anger and determination. One by one they left the house.

 _We'll find you, Stiles._ Derek thought as he got in his car.

* * *

Gloria looked up at the whimpering boy, and pouted. She did  _not_ like seeing him so devastated, and she had to continuously remind herself that this boy is the reason she's a rogue now.

She stood up and stopped the recording. He had cried enough tears, and all his insecurities and concerns were pushed to the front of his memory. He'd been crying and screaming for about two hours now.

Gloria planned to torture him for the same four hours like she's been doing, but she just couldn't do it. She was disgusted with herself and for multiple reasons. One for feeling sympathy for this young and quirky teenage boy who single handedly destroyed her family.

The other one for wanting to comfort him and take away all his pain, yeah this one is definitely worse. Now as she looked up at him, she understood why the pack loved him so much. It was hard not to. She sighed placing the new recorder into the package.

She placed her hand on the table to steady herself as Stiles cried out in his sleep. He was still having those horrible memories, and it bothered her. What she should have done was take the camera out and record it, but she didn't. Instead she helped ease the pain and let him sleep.

"Oh great. I'm getting soft for a  _human,_ " she muttered quietly trying not to wake Stiles up.

She had been tormenting Stiles for five days now. Each night with a different technique that would leave more scars on his mind than his body.

After the first night and the first video, she had made sure not to put him in that much  _physical_  pain anymore. She knows that mental scars were probably worse, but at least she didn't have to see those. It was stupid of her to be going easy on him because of what he did, but she went through with it anyways.

Gloria really hoped that the werewolves wouldn't realize that her torture was getting less and less painful. She was sure they didn't, though because the only thing they noticed was how much agony Stiles was in.

She had stopped checking their minds for reactions after the first two videos. She couldn't cope with the fact that Stiles' screams were because of her.

Gloria walked out of the warehouse for the last time that night; leaving Stiles by himself as she ran to Beacon Hills with heavy rain pouring on her back.


	5. The Horrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott grabbed her shoulders and shook her frantically. His eyes were wet with tears and a small whine escaped his lips.
> 
> Gloria didn't budge. She just narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly.
> 
> "Please," he said coming down to his knees, his hands sliding down her arms until he finally let go.
> 
> Gloria pouted as she entered his mind. Scott's emotions were true and his desperation was great, but the pain of Stiles' heart was greater.
> 
> "No," she finally said. Her voice somehow echoed in the black abyss of the woods. "He doesn't belong here. He deserves better."
> 
> "He deserves better? You're the one who has been torturing him," the pretty redhead Lydia screamed. "Bring him back! He belongs with us."
> 
> Gloria gave a little laugh and shook her head, "But Stiles doesn't want to be with all of you, or any of you for that matter."

Gloria stopped as she neared the abandoned house. She took the package out and stilled. The package suddenly felt heavy as images began to take over her mind.

Stiles' cries and screams filled her ears. The memory of Stiles' body with the fading burn marks on his skin surrounded by bruises was like a slap in the face to her.

She loosened her death grip on the package and wiped at the tears streaming down her face. Gloria shouldn't be crying. She shouldn't be feeling remorse over a human.

Yet she couldn't contain the sudden warmth of her stomach every time something reminded her of him. She gave a small laugh and smiled. She had to stop thinking like that, it was useless now. Stiles had a place in her cold heart.

She froze as a sudden sound caught her attention. Her senses became alert. She focused her mind and reached out.

Gloria let out a shaky breath.

She was  _surrounded._

Her panic was soon replaced with anger. She shouldn't have let her mind wander like that. How could she have been so stupid?

Stiles had once again single handedly put her in danger. God. He was so going to hear about this later. She cursed her stupidity and prepared herself.

She smiled then. Stiles got her into this mess, but at least he would help get her out. And hopefully she would make it out alive.

"What do you have there, fanger?" a deep and familiar voice asked behind her.

Gloria turned around slowly, a new venomous smile spreading across her face. She heard multiple footsteps from all around, but she stood staring at the alpha.

"Derek," she hissed, her pale blue eyes matching a crimson red.

The alpha growled in response. She threw the package behind her; knowing someone would catch it.

"What do you mean?" she asked feigning innocence as she raised her hands and shrugged.

"It's another one," a different voice said.

Gloria whirled around and walked straight towards the voice.

"Scott, you're not as dumb as you seem, but unfortunately you're wrong," she commented glaring at the young wolf until he flinched.

"Where is he?" the blonde girl Erica snarled. She lunged at Gloria, but of course Gloria had already seen it coming.

Gloria ducked out and caught the wolf by her throat and slammed her down. Erica let out a broken gasp as the bones in her ribs cracked. She tried to get up, but Gloria crushed her down by placing a boot on her chest.

Gloria wiggled her eyebrows and playfully spun a blonde curl around her finger. She looked at each of the other werewolves as they stared at her in shock with mouths wide open.

She smirked and narrowed her gaze at the alpha.

" _Never_ underestimate the strength of a vampire. We're not werewolves. The number of people in our coven doesn't affect our level of power," she said her sight never leaving Derek.

The alpha growled and took a step forward. He shook his head thinking better of it.

Releasing a wide (and insanely attractive) smile he asked, "Where is Stiles?"

Gloria broke out with laughter and clutched her stomach. Derek was  _asking nicely._

 _Oh my gosh. Stiles would get a kick out of this,_ she thought.

She froze suddenly, her laughter replaced by a continuous song of hisses and snarls. Anger coursed through her body as images of Stiles' depressing week raced through her mind.

The pack of muts including their alpha looked puzzled and scared. Good they should be. The sadness and tears that escaped Stiles that week weren't from her.

Gloria just brought the memories back to his mind. It was cruel, but at the time Gloria thought it was necessary. She's been disgusted with herself ever since.

"Why do you care?" she asked casually kicking Erica to Derek's feet. She stood still and turned to look at them.

"Because he's my best friend," Scott sputtered out. Gloria watched as he ran towards her. She didn't move.

"Really? Didn't seem like it," she replied.

Scott grabbed her shoulders and shook her frantically. His eyes were wet with tears and a small whine escaped his lips.

Gloria didn't budge. She just narrowed her eyes and tilted her head slightly.

"Please," he said coming down to his knees, his hands sliding down her arms until he finally let go.

Gloria pouted as she entered his mind. Scott's emotions were true and his desperation was great, but the pain of Stiles' heart was greater.

"No," she finally said. Her voice somehow echoed in the black abyss of the woods. "He doesn't belong here. He deserves better."

"He deserves better?  _You're_ the one who has been torturing him," the pretty redhead Lydia screamed. "Bring him back! He belongs with  _us."_

Gloria gave a little laugh and shook her head, "But Stiles doesn't  _want_ to be with all of you, or  _any_ of you for that matter."

She smirked as the words sunk in. It made the confident faces of the pack transform into masks of confusion and their eyes showed fear.

It was as if a bomb had exploded then. Everything was so sudden. It wasn't planned because Gloria didn't see it coming. It was an  _instinct._

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red as he dropped his hands- claws popping out. Boyd and Isaac pounced and grabbed Gloria by her arms slamming her down- pinning her hands behind her. Scott moved behind her and pulled her curls down. Erica bared her teeth as she took Scott's place in front of her.

She gagged Gloria's mouth with a cloth, "How does it feel?" she hissed, her hazel eyes flashing gold.

Gloria bit into the cloth, her fangs ripping through it with ease.

"Oh my  _God._ This is so difficult! Just watch the fucking tape before I decided to break my promise and murder you all!" she said, making Erica flinch by flashing her fangs.

"And how do you plan on killing us? News flash, there are seven of us and only one of you," Jackson said walking towards them. His perfect eyebrow raised and a snobby grin spread across his face.

"Forget that," Derek roared, "what promise?"

"Well, at least  _one_ of you caught that," Gloria began, "but I'm not allowed to share any information. All I can say is I promised not to hurt a single werewolf hair on your hairy bodies, and I don't break promises."

"Who?" Scott asked looking confused.

Boyd sighed as Lydia shook her head.

After a while it dawned on him. Silence enveloped the group and Gloria's patience was running out.

"Why?" Lydia whispered. Her lip quivered as a small tear ran down her face. Erica stood up and walked over to her.

The girls hugged each other and silently watched. Scott let go of her hair and the two betas released their grip on her arms.

"Thank you, I was getting quite tired of being on my knees and to be honest it I was starting to get a really dirty feeling," she babbled. She paused and laughed quietly to herself. Damn Stiles. He was really getting to her.

"Answer the question," Scott said sternly.

"Yeesh. I thought you were the puppy," she said sticking her tongue out. Scott glared at her and flashed his eyes gold. She laughed and waved her hand, "Okay, calm down. I already told you guys to watch the video, but if you would rather have me tell you."

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" they all screamed. Gloria swayed and then hissed.

"Fuck, okay. Long story short, Stiles doesn't want to be here," she said.

"You're lying. Where do you have him?" Erica asked holding onto Lydia even tighter.

"I already told you-," Gloria started.

"Just let him go!" Derek slashed out, scraping his claws against a tree. His chest huffed as he tried to regain control.

"I did," she said quietly. "I let him go four days ago. I… I couldn't stand seeing him hurt."

Gloria watched as the wolves faces slowly fell.

"Where? Did you leave him alone? How far is the warehouse? Is it even a warehouse?" Lydia asked her eyes looked at each of the others full of hope.

"I told him where to go on the second day, but clearly he didn't follow my directions. And if you even  _suggest_ that he probably got lost I am going to punch you so hard in the face your teeth will break. It's  _Stiles,_ " she said rubbing her arms.

"No, we know better than to undermine Stiles. Did he say anything before he left?" Derek asked his tone was calm, but Gloria saw the fear and sadness running through his mind.

"Uh. Yeah. He said something about Winston Churchill and how he can't anymore. Something like that," she said and stopped abruptly. "What? You guys look like you've been kicked."

"If you're going through hell, keep going," Lydia recited. She hugged Erica even tighter and the girls began to weep.

"Stiles. He. No, he wouldn't. Not without telling us. What about his dad?" Isaac said. His eyes landed on the package that Scott had dropped.

"No," Derek said falling to his knees.

Gloria sighed and before she knew it, she was placing a gentle hand on the alpha's broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she began, "Stiles is gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek marveled at Stiles' hair. It was longer and really dark. It looked good on him.
> 
> Stiles looked good.
> 
> He would probably look better on him.
> 
> Wait. What? Did Derek seriously just think that? Damn. Focus, Derek. Focus.
> 
> He glanced up to see Erica gazing at him with her eyebrows perked up and an evil smile spreading across her face. Shit. This wasn't going to be good.
> 
> "Stiles, baby. You look real good," she said walking over to Stiles and running a gentle hand down his stomach. Stiles caught her by the rest quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a completely different ending for this story and it had more angst and more 'not-taking-any-of-this-crap' Stiles. But I decided to go more with the fluff and puppy pile and cuteness. I'm sorry, don't hate me

Four days. Oh  _God._ Stiles had been free for four days and he didn't come back. He didn't come back home, to the pack, to  _him._

Derek dragged his hands down his face and sighed.

When the vampire Gloria had revealed her mission Derek felt as if he'd been kicked. He had fallen to his knees, completely lost to the world. He remembers feeling a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't in a challenge, it was for comfort.

Now he stood in front of the burnt house, his pack surrounding each other like a comfort blanket.

"Derek," Erica said quietly. He looked up at the blonde girl and felt his eyes soften.

Erica looked so bad like the other girls, her makeup was smeared and her eyes red from crying. She seemed ready to burst into tears at any moment, but after a while she didn't.

"What are you thinking?" she finally asked.

Derek was about to shrug his shoulders, but thought better of it as Allison and Lydia gathered behind Erica. He sighed and stared at the ground, not able to meet their eyes.

"A lot of things are running through my mind, Erica," he said honestly. He felt hands on his shoulders and then Erica was wiggling her way into his arms. Derek pulled her into his lap and held her tightly as she quietly sniffed trying to prevent the tears from her eyes.

"I think we should look for him," Allison said softly in his ear.

Derek turned his head slightly to find the huntresses head on his shoulder. He turned the other way and found a bundle of strawberry blonde hair on the other. Without thinking he laced his fingers through the two girls while still holding tightly to Erica.

"Trust me, I want to. I want to  _so bad,"_ he began but had to take a moment. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes stung with tears, but he wasn't going to cry. No. He can't cry. He needs to focus. "But if he chose this, then we need to give him some space," he finally finished.

He felt the three girls nod at once- not mentioning the fact that he was almost about to break. He knew they knew, even though Allison was human she could probably tell too, but they didn't and he was grateful.

They sat like that for a couple more minutes, completely lost in their own thoughtswhen a sudden roar ripped through the forest.

"Fuck! I can't do this. I need to know he's safe. I need to. I need to," Scott yelled as he kicked everything in his path with so much force it broke when it made contact with something else.

Isaac and Boyd tried calming him down, but with no avail they let him destroy things and yell at the sky. Derek was jealous. He wanted to breakdown and scream at things. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. He had to stay in his right mind. He had to remain in control.

"We'll give him space, but if Stilinski doesn't come back within forty-eight hours, I will track him down and drag him back by the ears if I have to, but he is coming back," Jackson blurted out.

The pack startled and looked at their friend. He hadn't said anything all night and his sudden lash out surprised them all.

Jackson looked at them and raised his eyebrows. "What? You think I won't do it?" he smirked and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"No, I know you probably would, but I wouldn't let you," Scott said.

"Well, I wouldn't either normally, but in this case I think Stiles deserves it," Lydia commented, her head still rested on Derek's shoulder.

"I think we should buy a whole bunch of curly fries and eat them in front of him without sharing," Erica said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Or maybe buy all the Star Wars movies and break them in front of him," Boyd added.

"Or both," Isaac said,

The pack including Derek gave little laughs and he felt them all relax.

"What say you, all wise and mighty alpha?" Erica asked looking up at Derek.

"You mean sour wolf," Scott smirked.

Derek gave short laugh and answered, "We'll give him twenty-four hours. If he doesn't show up, well let's just say it won't go so hot for him."

In seconds the pack broke out into huge grins and the boys whooped in happiness. Derek smiled and shook his head. He felt lighter.

"If, no  _when_  we find him, are you going to tell him?" Lydia asked nudging against his neck.

Derek froze but calmly asked, "Tell him what?"

He felt Lydia roll her eyes while Erica snorted, and even sweet Allison gave a little laugh.

"Oh come on, dude! It's obvious!" Scott yelled.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him and he flinched muttering a curse word under his breath.

"You know it's obvious when McCall notices it," Jackson said, walking up to his huddled group.

The girls laughed and nodded their heads in agreement when Scott shouted, "Hey! I heard that!"

"No really?" Jackson replied.

"Alright both of you, stop acting like five year olds," Derek said but to be honest he was slightly amused.

"He started it," Scott groaned and then fell. Isaac had tripped him.

"Well are you?" Boyd asked.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Derek huffed and a few seconds later he received a loud chorus of groans and " _my God."_

He chuckled quietly and looked up at the night sky. Erica was still wrapped in his arms and the two girls had curled in closer around his shoulder. He felt a little weight on the outside of his legs and then the two girls shifted slightly.

He looked down to find Isaac and Boyd leaning their heads against his legs, and Jackson and Scott had wrapped around their girlfriends. Derek took in his little pack of misfits. They were almost a family, but they were missing something. No  _someone._

He turned his head back to the sky and sighed.

 _We'll find you, Stiles. No matter what it takes, and we'll bring you home,_ he thought.

"I miss him," Isaac whispered.

"We all do," Lydia responded quietly.

"We'll find him, and we're bringing him back. Even if Jackson has to pull him by the ears," Derek said.

The pack giggled in unison and relaxed against their alpha slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Stiles stared up at the stars and laid against the hammock. His mind wandering to thoughts of his home, of his friends, of Derek.

He sighed and shook his head.

This would be good for all of them. They deserved better than a tape and (a still psycho) vampire telling them his choice, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. They were better off without him anyways.

I mean, all he did was put them in danger over and over again. He wasn't a hero. He never was.

"Stiles, honey. It's a bit chilly out here, don't you think?" he heard Akamai say.

He tilted his head towards the sound of her voice and found her holding a blue blanket in one hand and a cup in another. He smiled up at her and took them without comment. The cup contained a warm liquid that looked like tea.

"What's on your mind, darling? Other than the obvious," she said sitting down at his feet. The hammock shifted under her weight, but slowly settled back.

"Just thinking of some things, no big deal," he replied shrugging it off.

"Your mother used to say, "Over-thinking is what kills you," and trying to lie to me was like trying to take out a fire with gasoline- impossible," she laughed.

Stiles smiled wide at the mention of his mother. Akamai stopped laughing and stared into his eyes, a sad smile spreading across her face.

"You look so much like her," she whispered, cupping Stiles' face gently.

Stiles blinked quickly trying to prevent the tears from spilling out of his eyes.

"Oh, honey. It's okay to cry."

"Akamai, tell me about her when she was my age," he said quietly.

The woman paused for a moment and bit her lip. Her green eyes brilliant even in the small light of the moon. She raised her hand and gestured Stiles towards her. He obeyed and was soon wrapped around the older woman's arms, her hand gently rubbing circles on his back.

He felt good. He felt safe.

"Well, she was a joyful one, crazy too. Always doing naughty things and getting herself into trouble. I would always have to save her behind. When she met your father, she calmed down but only a bit," she laughed then and shook her head. "Much like you, if all the stories you have told me are true," she added looking down at him.

Stiles blushed and looked away, but he couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face.

"Oh but she was a selfless one too; always putting others before her. She could be having the worst day ever and she would still be trying to make others smile. She was my hero," Akamai said softly.

"She was mine too," he replied just as quietly.

"I bet you would be hers too, honey," she said, gently running her hand down his cheek.

He shook his head quickly and answered, "I'm not a hero."

"Oh but you are, darling."

"Heroes don't put the people they love in danger. They save them from it. Heroes don't run away from their problems, they face it. Heroes don't get kidnapped. Heroes don't. Heroes don't," he began to weep softly. He felt the arms around him tighten as he finally said, "Heroes aren't weak."

There was short silenced as he cried. His slow weeping turned into heavy sobs, but Akamai didn't say anything. She just held him, her hand once again rubbing circles on his back. When he was beginning to calm down the woman answered.

"You're not weak, Genim. I don't know what all those movies and comic books have you thinking, but that's not the definition of hero in my book, and it most certainly wasn't in your mother's either," she said quietly but sternly.

"Then what is it?" he asked between sniffs.

"A hero is someone who is willing to risk his or her life in order to save the ones they love. A hero is someone who is willing to look past his fears and insecurities and do what is right. A hero is someone who tries to find new reasons to keep going even if they have enough reasons not to. A hero is willing to jump," she said resting her head on Stiles'.

"That. That is a good definition," he said.

Akamai gave a little giggle, "A hero is also someone who doesn't blame himself for something that was out of his control. Someone who doesn't live on empty guilt," she added placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

He froze then, fresh tears stinging his eyes. "How did you?"

"Honey, you'd have to be blind not to. I don't know what you've been going through, but I want you to know that  _you_ had  _nothing_ to do with your mother's death. Do you hear me? Heck, I bet she'd knock you with that wooden spoon of hers every time you thought that if she could."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have that then her not being here at all."

"I know, sweetheart. I would too, but it's okay. Things happen for a reason. They may seem unfair, but we need to get through them because that's life."

"Well, life sucks."

"Yes, I know, but it can also be beautiful if we allow ourselves the pleasure. Remember darling, you're the only one who can control your happiness," she said getting up. "It's late. I'm going to sleep, honey."

"Wait!" he called after her. "What do you think I should do?" he asked the question that's been haunting his mind for the past five days.

Akamai turned slightly and glanced up at the moon, "I say go back and be happy."

Stiles nodded and turned to collect the blanket and now empty mug from the ground.

"Oh, and if you love someone you should chase after them," she said quickly.

Stiles perked up in time to catch a wink from her. He stood their puzzled and then followed her in.

The rest of the night he laid there pondering over the last thing she said. Go after the one you love? How did she know? Damn. She was good at reading people, just like his mom.

His mom.

He grinned sadly at the ceiling.

"Oh mom. You sure know how to pick them," he chuckled.

He let out a deep breath and fell into a heavenly sleep.

* * *

A loud knock sounded from the door as Akamai placed the last of the extra covers in the closet. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked down the hall. She opened the door to reveal a handsome young man. She looked beyond him and saw more youngsters crowding around each other on her small porch.

"Can I help you, honey?" she asked the young man with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, I hope so," he responded rather shyly.

"We're looking for someone," a blonde girl in a red shirt that was showing way too much in her opinion said.

Then it clicked in her head. She let out a little laugh, and opened the door wide.

"It's quite cold. Come inside, all of you. I'll make you some tea or hot cocoa," she said. One young man perked his head up at the word cocoa and quickly went through the door, slightly shoving the man in the front.

Once they were all inside and holding steaming mugs of cocoa she sat down.

"Now which one of you is Scott?" she asked cheerfully.

The boy who had ran through the door first lifted his head up. "I'm Scott," he said surprised.

"Oh my. You sure have grown! You're so handsome. Just like Stiles! I remember when you two boys were about two feet tall and running around in diapers," she commented.

"Uh what? How did you?" he asked baffled. The others glanced between them with questioning looks.

"Oh right! How rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Akamai and you must be Stiles' friends," she said quickly.

The pack of teenagers looked at her with mouths wide open for a while and then a pretty girl with reddish hair spoke up.

"You know Stiles? Was he here? Have you seen him?" she asked in one breath.

Akamai laughed lightly and nodded, "One question at a time child, I may look young but I have years on me. Yes, I know Stiles and yes, he was."

"Was?" a boy with a mop of curls on his head and bright blue eyes asked.

"Oh yes, he left a day ago. I miss him dearly. He looks so much like his mother, doesn't he?" she asked lost in thought.

The teenagers grew quiet and shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

"Oh my. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Ugh. I'm always putting a foot in my mouth. Forgive me," Akamai quickly said trying to fix the damage.

Of course these poor kids wouldn't know how Stiles' mom looked like except maybe the young man with the hazel eyes. He seemed older than them.

"It's alright. It looks like we have been pretty rude too. I'm Derek and this is Erica, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Allison, and Isaac," he said gesturing to each of them. "We're looking for Stiles. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Akamai thought for a second and then shook her head. "No, sorry honey. He left without saying a word. Just a little note thanking me for my generosity and questioning me if I was psychic," she answered laughing as she thought back to the note Stiles had left her.

"Oh. Well, thank you for your time. Sorry, to have intruded and to have to leave so quickly, but we must be going," the young man Boyd said.

He was the only one who looked like he could still talk. The others had distressed and upset faces on. Akamai's heart went out to them.

They had already made it to the door when she called out, "I know Stiles. He always thinks of others before himself, but this time I think he finally thought of himself. I suggest you go home and be patient."

"Yes, thank you," Allison said quietly as the others walked through the door.

* * *

Stiles tugged his sweater on closer around his body. Akamai was right. It  _was_ chilly. He should have taken the jacket she offered the night before he left. Damn him. Damn the wind.

He continued walking, the sound of crunching leaves soothed him as he walked the familiar path into the woods.

It had taken him a lot longer to get here than he expected, but hey the important thing was that he was here now. Though Stiles had to admit he was pretty nervous and pretty scared.

He had gone to see his father first and it took him about an hour of convincing to get him to let Stiles go. He hugged him so tightly and kept repeating the words, "Son, I love you," over and over again. They had both started weeping, but at least they were at home and not somewhere public. Stilinski men had a rep to protect, you know?

He laughed at the thought and remembered the wise words of Akamai. He had told his dad he'd gone to see her, and promised him after he'd seen the pack he would tell him  _everything._

Twenty minutes later he finally arrived at his destination. He glanced around and saw no sign of life, so he walked around until he stumbled upon (literally) a huge boulder. It was a weird looking rock. The surfaced seemed chiseled like someone had broken it. He rubbed his forehead, but then let it go and finally sat on it.

He took out the book he brought just in case this would happen and began to read.

Time passed as he waited for his friends to get there.

* * *

Derek let out a deep growl as he came closer to the house. The last two days have been nothing but yelling and heated arguments between everyone in the pack.

Everything that was said or done always resulted in a fight. Then tension and depression of Stiles' absence has been slowly killing them. They didn't even treat each other like acquaintances, that's how bad it was.

"This is stupid. Why do we keep having these meetings? We're not even pack," Jackson muttered.

"You could leave," Derek snapped.

"I know I want to," Scott snapped right back.

"Shut the hell up. You guys are such little kids," Lydia said rubbing a hand down her face.

"Oh right, cause little miss 'I love candy' is so mature," Erica spat.

"Leave her alone," Jackson stepped in as Lydia got closer to Erica.

"Watch yourself, Whittmore," Boyd said cautiously.

"Aww how cute, you have your boyfriends settle your arguments," Allison sing-songed.

"Shut up, bitch," Erica said turning towards the human her eyes glowing.

"Or what?" Allison challenged.

"Hey, guys calm down," Isaac said.

"Isaac, stay out of this," Derek sighed.

"No, I'm so sick and tired of hearing you guys fight all the time. How about we all calm the fuck down or stay out of each other's lives!" the boy yelled.

"Well, maybe if you guys weren't so damn annoying we wouldn't fight!" Derek screamed right back.

"Oh so we're annoying, huh? What makes you so damn perfect, huh?" Erica shouted.

In seconds the werewolves were baring their teeth at each other with their eyes glowing, even Allison had taken her bow out.

Jackson and Scott were the first to hit it off. Jackson pounced on Scott and they stumbled down a little hill, using anything they had within their reach to strike with.

Erica slapped Lydia across the face and spun around to whip the bow out of Allison's hands but coming up short. Allison let it go and it and caught Erica's shoulder. The girl howled in pain, but struck again this time catching Allison's hand.

Boyd watched Derek silently, staring directly into his eyes, challenging him. Derek snarled and crouched into a defensive position, Boyd did the same.

Derek was about to attack when Isaac stepped between them and howled loudly.

"Stop! Stop it! What the fuck are we doing? We're pack! This- this isn't. We shouldn't be fighting," he said desperately.

"Was it only okay for your daddy to hit you?" Jackson asked.

Isaac snarled and attacked Jackson, catching the blonde by surprise.

"Stop! He's right. We shouldn't fight each other," Scott said.

"Why?" Lydia sneered.

"Because. Stiles wouldn't have wanted this," he said quietly.

Everyone froze. Slowly they began to back off each other until they were standing in a circle around each other.

"Damn right he wouldn't. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick your asses right now," a new but familiar voice shouted.

Derek tensed and let out a surprised gasp. He looked up meeting Scott's eyes that were staring back at him with disbelief.

"Seriously though, I leave for a week and you guys are already trying to kill each other. What the fuck? How am I supposed to trust you guys will be okay now?" the voice said again.

Derek didn't dare move. Was he hearing things? Did he really miss Stiles that much that he conjured up his voice?

He looked around and saw the shocked faces of his pack members and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh so now you guys aren't talking to me. Cool. Yeah, totally cool. It's not like I missed you guys or anything. Seriously though, you can stay quiet or get back to fighting or whatever I don't even care. I expected some cake or something better when I came back, but if I'm coming back to  _this._ Well, I'll just be off again," he said.

That broke the pack's trance.

"Stiles Stilinski, if you move even one inch, I will personally rip your legs off with my bare hands," Erica said walking past Derek.

"Go ahead and try, blondie. I'm not scared, I've been through worse," Stiles snorted.

Derek spun around at that and flashed his eyes, "Don't talk about that in joking matter," he said.

"Well,  _sorry,_ sour wolf. But either I cry about it or laugh about it, and crying isn't very manly no matter what Akamai says," Stiles glared.

Derek didn't care that he was probably pissed at him, he smiled at the use of his nickname and ran straight towards the boy- the rest of the pack on his heels except for Erica who was ahead of him.

"Fuck, I didn't mean that. Please don't kill me," Stiles said innocently as he raised his hands.

Erica jumped on him and they stumbled to the floor. Scott ran past Derek and instantly clung to Stiles' side. Lydia and Jackson curled up on Stiles' other side while Allison circled around Scott. Isaac and Boyd jumped on top of them, and Derek bit back a laugh as he stared down at them.

"Guys, squishing the human. I know I've been through some worse shit, but like this hurts," Stiles said dramatically gasping for air.

"Stiles, shut up," Erica said her voice muffled by Stiles' neck.

"Mmm. Someone's not in a good mood," he laughed.

Derek closed his eyes and memorized the sound. Oh how he missed hearing that laugh.

"Well, sour wolf? Aren't you going to join in on this 'cuddle Stiles to death' thing?" Stiles asked his honey brown eyes meeting Derek's.

Derek felt a huge grin spreading across his face. He went over to them and picked off the teenagers one by one. He got groans of protest, but he didn't stop until his hand curled around Stiles' shirt and he lifted the boy up.

He then brought Stiles into his arms and held him tight. It took a moment for Stiles to respond but he shortly returned the embrace.

"Don't  _ever_ leave like that again," Derek said into Stiles' neck.

"I won't, but you guys have to promise you'll stop trying to do what you  _think_ is best for me. That's what caused this shit in the first place," Stiles replied.

Derek held him out at arm's length and pouted.

"Stiles, we're sorry. I tried to tell them that you could take care of yourself, but no one ever listens to me!" Scott said quickly.

"Shut up, Scott. Stiles we're sorry, really. We should have been there for you," Erica answered.

Stiles' eyes left Derek's as he glanced around. He then wiggled out of Derek's embrace and cursed.

"Oh  _hell no._ You guys will  _not_ get away with this. I don't  _care_ if you make those stupid kick-puppy faces. I am  _so_ going to give you guys hell for this. May I remind you I was  _kidnapped_ by a psychotic vampire? No just no," he huffed rubbing a hand over his hair.

Derek marveled at Stiles' hair. It was longer and really dark. It looked good on him.

 _Stiles_ looked good.

He would probably look better  _on him_.

Wait. What? Did Derek seriously just think that? Damn. Focus, Derek. Focus.

He glanced up to see Erica gazing at him with her eyebrows perked up and an evil smile spreading across her face. Shit. This wasn't going to be good.

"Stiles, baby. You look  _real_ good," she said walking over to Stiles and running a gentle hand down his stomach. Stiles caught her by the rest quickly.

"Don't do that. I know you didn't mean to, but it hurts," Stiles said quietly.

Erica ripped her hand out of his grasp and with on finger (claw) ripped his shirt down the middle. She gave a little gasp and stepped back.

"If you wanted to get me out my shirt all you had to do was ask, but I like your kinky side," Stiles tried, but his voice was strained.

Derek glared at Stiles' stomach. The bruises hadn't healed and were dark shades of black and purple.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that. I don't need sympathy," Stiles roared.

The pack and Derek took a step back. Erica flinched and ducked her head. Derek felt warm hands press into his shoulders and turned his head to find Lydia and Allison curled up behind him.

"Sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean to. We didn't want," Erica spluttered as she tried to control herself. She eventually gave up and began sobbing, almost falling to her knees before Stiles caught her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I didn't mean to get to so upset, it's okay. Shh. Don't cry, I'm here," he cooed, gently rubbing the girl's shoulder as she cried into his shoulder. Erica tightly grabbed onto him until Stiles had to sit down and rock her in his arms.

Lydia and Allison let go of Derek and went over to Stiles, tears streaming down their smooth faces. Stiles glanced up and opened his arms- without a word the girls fell into his embrace.

"We're so sorry, Stiles. We should have been there," Lydia began but Stiles shushed her quickly with a kiss to her forehead.

"We were just trying to protect you, but it looks like you're the one who protected us," Boyd said.

The other boys nodded in agreement and Derek found himself on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees. "Stiles, we're sorry. It was my fault. It was all my fault," he said tears ran down his face, but he was done caring.

Stiles gently let go of the girls and crawled towards him. He brought him in his arms and Derek pressed his face against his chest.

"No, I don't want you guys blaming yourselves for anything. You guys, especially you, Derek- will  _not_ be living in empty guilt. Got it? I- I love you guys. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back, but I thought you'd all be better without me," he stuttered out.

Derek heard a number of growls and he left the comfort of Stiles' chest to look the boy in the eyes.

"We would  _not_ be better without you, Stiles. Why the hell would you think that?" Derek said.

"Actually don't answer that because I bet it's a stupid reason anyways," Jackson glowered.

"Stiles, how could you?" Scott whined.

Stiles laughed which surprised them all, "You guys are so cute. How the hell did I not notice this?"

"Notice what?" Isaac asked his blue eyes gazing at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, "That you guys love me."

"Of course we love you! You big dork! How could you not notice that? The nut job vampire noticed and  _you_ didn't?" Lydia said with disbelief in her green eyes.

"Damn it, Stiles. Do we need to get a tattoo of it or what?" Boyd chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry. Jesus. I didn't know the constant picking on me and broody moods of yours was supposed to be taken as love and not annoyance," Stiles remarked.

"First of all, you  _are_ annoying. Secondly, if we  _didn't_ love you we wouldn't have dealt with it," Jackson replied.

"Stiles, I love you," Allison said.

"Me too! You should know that," Scott yelped.

Everyone began to pronounce their love for Stiles except Derek. He sat their silently watching Stiles.

"Okay, okay. I know, sorry. There were a lot of things on my mind and no, I will  _never_ tell you what they were," Stiles whispered.

"I love you," he finally said.

Stiles startled and gazed at him.

"You do?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! He does! A lot!" Scott answered for Derek.

"Scott, shut up!" Erica shouted.

Stiles turned towards them then back at Derek. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. Derek's breath caught in his throat.

"I love you too, sour wolf," he said.

They stared into each other's for what seemed like eternity and Derek would have kept doing it if it wasn't for Erica.

"Now kiss," she laughed.

"What? No, not right now! Ugh! Kiss when I'm not looking!" Jackson whined.

"Then turn around!" Lydia smirked.

"Whoa. Do you want to kiss me, big bad alpha?" Stiles asked teasingly. He poked Derek's chest and Derek grabbed his wrist.

"No," he muttered still not letting go of Stiles' hand.

"Oh my God. You so want to! You love me! Admit it!"

" _Stiles,"_ Derek began.

"Yes?" Stiles said as he leaned towards him.

Derek didn't think- he quickly cupped Stiles' perfect face in his hands and kissed him. His lips were so soft and warm. He felt Stiles' hands go around his neck and then he was being tugged closer to Stiles' hard chest.

"It's about time," someone said but Derek paid no mind.

He kissed Stiles' until his lips were swollen and his lungs begged for air. He reluctantly pulled back and stared into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles smiled, "Did you know Akamai means wisdom?"

Derek barked out a laugh and brought Stiles in closer. His pack slowly surrounded them and fitted themselves into a little pile.

"You guys are my family and I love you all. I know it's pretty obvious, but I just needed to say it for reasons you'll never understand," Stiles said.

Erica, Lydia, and Allison smiled in unison and kissed Stiles' face then returned to their place and cuddled in closer.

"We love you too, Stiles," they said.

"You're my hero," Derek said.

Stiles' head snapped up, "I'm your what?"

"My hero."

" _Our hero,"_ Lydia corrected.

The face Stiles made at that would forever be in Derek's heart. His smile spread so wide and his eyes sparkled. His cheeks turned slightly pink and Derek wanted to so badly pull him and kiss him, but that would just be awkward because his pack were pressed around them.

"Since you guys are like together now, does the make Stiles like pack mom?" Isaac asked.

"Oh my  _God!_ No, Isaac just no. Don't ever say that again," Stiles groaned.

Derek laughed and hugged him tighter.

He was happy.

Stiles was back and in his arms.

His pack was around him and safe.

He didn't care what would happen in the future.

As long as they were all together, they would get through it.

_Together._


End file.
